


a surprise "pit" stop

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Sea Grunkles, Teenage Stan Twins, and also probably horribly out of character so there's that, everyone is either stressed confused or both, gremlin pretend it can write, sorta?, time travel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: In which a certain bottomless pit gets the Stan twins stuck in a very familiar place.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue: A “trip” through the bottomless pit

Ford always had a certain disregard for “lab safety”. It was unnecessary at best and a hindrance at worst.

Although, considering this was the third time either he and/or someone around him accidentally fell into a large gaping hole that could possibly lead to another dimension, maybe he should start taking such things into consideration.

“No, really Poindexter?” Stanley deadpanned, arms crossed in a way that would’ve been eerily reminiscent to their father had the man been ten times more sarcastic, wore a red beanie, and also had a mullet.

So the resemblance was a bit of a stretch. Anyways.

“In my defense, this is the first time I’ve ever  _ fell _ into the bottomless pit.” Ford pointed out. Stanley raised an eyebrow.

“Lemme guess, you jumped first?” Suddenly the walls of the pit were very interesting and his twin groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Of course you did.”

“I was new to Gravity Falls, and it was an anomaly I’ve never seen  _ right there _ next to my house.” Ford protested.

“How are you still alive?!” Stanley sputtered in response. Had anyone else said this Ford would’ve had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. However, it was being said by the same man he had to drag out the water after he tried and failed to chokehold a five meter giant eel into submission.

“As if you’re one to talk. You constantly throw yourself in front of monsters, half of the time with nothing but your brass knuckles!”

Stan scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no, there’s a difference between that and throwing yourself into a gaping void you found in the ground just to see what happens!”

“As a matter of fact, there-!...is?” Ford’s voice trailed away as both men looked down in unison at a rapidly growing light.

They apprehensively glanced back at each other. “Uh, is it just me or is the bottomless pit shorter than I remember?”

“Shallower.” Ford corrected without thought before agreeing. “The opening  _ is  _ showing up much sooner than expected. Then again, time doesn’t work the same as it does outside the pit, so maybe-”

And then, suddenly, everything hurt.


	2. Chapter 1: A 'smashing' entrance

Stanley Pines was Extremely Bored.

That was pretty par for the course. Class was always boring and lectures were practically in the seventh level of boredom hell. Even the teacher looked like she was putting herself to sleep with her own talking.

Grabbing another handful of toffee peanuts, Stan’s gaze drifted around the room before settling on his twin besides him, who, judging by the half paragraph on...Cadborosaurus? What? he’d written, also hadn’t been paying attention. Looks like they both wouldn’t have any notes.

Welp, at least Ford was writing about something _other_ than that perpetual motion machine of his. Stan could count the amount of hours his twin slept per _week_ on one hand while the poindexter was working on his science project. And half of those hours came from having to physically drag said twin's ass to bed.

Anyways, after that whole shabang was over, Ford got his first place (of course), and his sleep schedule went back to being slightly less terrible until the next test or project came around. Same as always.

And the teacher was still talking. Stan stifled a groan and leaned back in his chair. Sweet Moses, he’d give anything to have class just end already.

As if listening to his thoughts, the class speaker crackled to life.

And suddenly, the classroom fucking explodes.

Stan barely notices that he’d fallen out of his chair, gaping wide eyed at the hole in the wall that definitely Was Not There before. A bit of debris trickled down as if to confirm that yes, it is real, there is in fact a _hole_ in the _wall_. He looks up to Ford for an explanation of What The Fuck Is Happening only to see the same question written on his twin’s face. They both look back at the hole, leaning forward to see the innocently ordinary looking parking lot beyond it. They then looked down at the rubble piled at the bottom of the hole, their eyes trailing the path pieces of it made across the front of the classroom to…

What the fuck.

_What the fuck_.

There was a man _embedded_ upside down into the wall. An old guy wearing a brown trench coat (what), a red hat ( _what_ ), with long gray hair (what the _fuck_ ).

Stan looked back at the hole. Then looked back at the man. Then looked at his brother.

_Did that guy get LAUNCHED_ _through the wall?_

The man crumpled down into a heap on the ground. A muffled “Ow.” (he’s not dead?) cut through the stunned silence. No one moved as the man shakily forced himself onto his feet, a hand on the cracked wall and the other against his back.

“Shit.” The man wheezed, before looking at the class he literally crashed in on. Then his eyes meet with Stan’s and he stares.

A moment passed.

Two.

Now that Stan noticed, the man looked a lot like Pa. He had no idea what to do with this information.

Another moment passes.

A groan comes from the doorway, which Stan just now realized was missing its door and also had legs sticking out of it, ending the impromptu staring contest. “Shit!” The man says again with feeling as he hobbled over to his companion(?).

The shuffling of fabric could be heard as the man helped the other class crasher onto their feet. Now able to see both of their faces, Stanley realized that the two old men were twins. 

The man that crashed through the door staggered while the man that hit the wall steadied him, the former’s arm around the latter’s shoulders. If Stan wasn’t so confused, he would’ve winced from the red trickling from the other man’s head onto his blue hoodie.

Then Stan’s mind suddenly goes blank. He barely heard the trench coat wearing man asking for a hospital. He barely heard the teacher stutter out directions before the two old men headed out from the hole they crashed in from. He didn’t need to look at Ford to know that his twin was frozen beside him because they both saw the same thing.

The hand clutching the man’s shoulder had six fingers.


End file.
